


A Heartfelt Gift

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: Attack on Titan 2: Friendsim [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on the AOT 2 Game, Gen, Multi, Not explicitly stated that the OCs are trans but they are, Platonic Relationships, Tea Sets, Team Bonding, Undertale reference at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Squad Levi is having a hard time deciding what to get Captain Levi as a gift.So, they enlist the help of a very special rookie, Cadet Finn.Or- my reimagining of the Squad Levi friendship mission(s) in the AOT 2 game.
Series: Attack on Titan 2: Friendsim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582924
Kudos: 11





	A Heartfelt Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just thought it was very obvious on what to get Levi okay.
> 
> And a tea cup is great, but also I think it’d be cool of he had a whole tea set. Like I think he’d appreciate that more simply because he can use it to spend time with people he cares about. 
> 
> Also because it’s fancy and Levi seems to enjoy some indulgences.

Cadet Finn had been called over to meet with Squad Levi. 

It was nothing serious; they had simply spotting him on the other side of the room and waved him over, so he came.

Oddly enough, there was no Captain Levi, but that soon made sense once they explained why thy called him over, and what their current dilemma was. 

They wanted to get the Captain a gift, and couldn’t decide on what to get him. Luckily for them, Cadet Finn was a bit of an expert when it came to giving gifts to people. He had a natural talent that wasn’t Titan-killing, and it revolves around sizing up a person’s interests rather quickly.

“Something practical like cleaning equipment wouldn’t really feel as heartfelt.” Cadet Finn mused out loud. “So, I would say either some nice tea or a tea set.”

Squad Levi murmured in agreement, eyes wide as if the cadet’s words had brought on an epiphany, with some kicking themselves for not seeing that sooner.

“Tea feels less...I don’t know, permanent, I guess? Compared to a tea set.” Petra fretted.

“Tea sets can get pretty expensive, though.” Eld pointed out. “Maybe just a tea cup?”

“Yeah a tea set seems like a bit much.” Gunther agreed.

Cadet Finn shook his head.

“I’m pretty sure we can all pool together the cash for a nice tea set.” He says. “See, if we get a tea set, it’s not just for him. It paves the way for bonding in the form of having tea together as a team. It shows unity, since it’s a whole set, and you can’t just separate a set, now can you?”

More appreciative and approving murmurs from the team, all having come around to the idea, nodding in agreement.

“Now that we decided what to get, we’ll have to pool all our money together, and pick out a tea set.” Eld stated. “Cadet Finn, do you know any good places that sell tea sets?” 

Cadet Finn’s eyes narrowed as he grinned.

“Yes I Do.” He said, very sure of himself.

However, that was the easy part compared to what came next. Pooling money was easy, especially since Cadet Finn had ties to this little shop, and would get a nice discount there. Actually getting the team to decide which tea set would best suit their Captain, however, was another story.

Cadet Finn was constantly worried they’d be kicked out with how much Petra and Oluo argued, and he constantly fretted over the possibility of them accidentally knocking something over and breaking something. 

He worriedly motioned to his friend behind the counter to come closer, so he could whisper in her ear. She did so, and nodded, face determined, before going to the back to retrieve a particular set that Cadet Finn had believed might be well suited to Captain Levi.

Captain Levi was a man of few pleasures, and simple, yet refined, tastes. He wasn’t one for overly gaudy displays, or overly colorful clothing and items. He usually preferred things in monochrome, although Cadet Finn had once heard it mentioned that he liked the colors green and white.

Cadet Finn managed to soothe and silence the arguing long enough for his friend, Amelia, to return with the tea set he’d pegged as being a good fit for the Captain.

“What about this one?” She asked, displaying the tea set. “It’s simple, yet elegant, and would make a lovely tea set for either a man or a woman.”

She was right; the tea set came with six tea cups and saucers, as well as a teapot, all of which were of decent size. They were primarily white, but had green leafed vines decorating them. It wasn’t too gaudy- the design was very simple, and minimalistic. The shapes of the cups and pot were elegant as well, and would be easy for the Captain to grip with his usual hold.

Squad Levi was finally in agreement on one thing, and took it without a second thought, paying Amelia, who carefully wrapped the set up in its box. 

Cadet Finn, as an apology for the noise, discreetly slipped her an I.O.U. for a free painting- on him.

He’d work on one soon, but for now, he’d be helping Squad Levi carry their gift back to HQ, where they could finally give it to Levi. They were all ecstatic about giving him the gift, but their enthusiasm slowly morphed into anxiety the closer they got.

“What if he scolds is for wasting our time on this instead of training?” Petra worried.

“He will.” Cadet Finn said. “But that’s just how he seems to be. Don’t take it the wrong way.”

“Tsk! You haven’t even been in for very long.” Oluo scoffed. “How would you know?”

“I’m good at reading people.” Cadet Finn answered simply, honestly. “Have been since I was young. He’ll appreciate this a lot. Besides, we just gotta promise to train a lot as well. He just wants us to be successful and not die.”

There was a hum of agreement, and the choking anxiety lessened enough for Cadet Finn to relax a bit. He knew that they’d have nerves again, once they actually confronted Levi to give him the gift, but for now, they were calm.

As usual, he was right. They were all really anxious when Levi made his appearance. Even out of his uniform, in more casual, comfy clothes, he was intimidating to them. 

(Cadet Finn just thought he looked cute and comfortable, but he’d never say that out loud.)

Eventually, it was Petra who finally got the nerve to actually start talking, which saved Cadet Finn from having to swoop in and save the day. Her action let to the others jumping in, and their anxiety, while still high, was also charged with some excitement.

Almost like a bunch of kids gifting their dad something. Ha!

Cadet Finn watched Levi closely, smothering his pleased smirk as he saw those sharp grey eyes glimmer and soften when he saw the gift. He saw the very slight twitch of his lips, and heard the quiet, amused huff that came from Levi.

As usual, he was a tsundere about it, and barked something about them wasting time on this instead of training hard. Even then, it was all colored by fondness, his eyes softening as Oluo swore he’d train every day.

“Cadet Finn helped us out a lot with picking out what to get you!” Petra blurted out, turning to motion towards him.

Wait, what?

All eyes were now on Cadet Finn, and instead of feeling the collective anxiety of the squad, he felt nothing but his own building anxiety at the attention. Though, despite Levi’s sharp eyes now trained on him, he wasn’t scared. Just anxious to be the center of attention in a moment that he deemed himself an outsider to.

“Yeah, he’s really good at picking stuff like this out.” Oluo even agreed, and wow, wasn’t that a sight to see.

“He thought it’d be best if we pitched in for a whole set, so that way, we could all take part.” Eld added.

“Eh?” Levi looked up at Cadet Finn, a question in his eyes.

“Drinking tea alone is lonely.” Cadet Finn merely stated. “It’s good to drink tea together with your comrades to foster closer bonds and enjoy your time together. I thought you might appreciate that.”

There was something in Levi’s eyes when the cadet said that. Something like respect and understanding, and he nodded in agreement. 

“You’re right.” Levi agreed out loud, surprising his squad a bit. “I’d like to use this tea set next time we have tea. You can tag along, Finn.”

Squad Levi cheered at the news, and Cadet Finn thanked him, expressing genuinely that he’d be happy to come along, and that he’d bring some snacks to share.

It was nice, and internally, Cadet Finn’s desire to ensure the safety and survival of Squad Levi strengthened. 

The thought of continuing to enjoy tea parties with this team filled him with determination for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
